


An Arrangement Of Sorts

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Also for some Davina/kol/jeremy fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I suck at writing, I'm a slut for Jeremy/Kol, Mature for curse words, Mature for slight sexy times that aren't really there, Multi, My asexual ass can't write sex scenes for shit., This Is STUPID, so no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert has decided to take a trip to New Orleans for some time away for home. Still grieving the loss of his only friend, he meets a witch who means a bit to much to him, and another who definitely has a great time just watching. Also warning for OOC





	An Arrangement Of Sorts

New Orleans was fantastic, the light, colors, smells, made it worth everything when he decided to take a trip just to get away. Of course the only reason he wanted to get away in the first place is because he was grieving, grieving the loss of the only true friend, true sort of family he had. He never mentioned this to his sister, because then she would probably worry even more. He did kind of leave without even leaving a note.

The only downside of New Orleans? He's already felt three vampires. Which is also part of the reason why he's now drowning himself in alcohol, that and the grieving thing. He kind of wonders how he was even allowed alcohol, not that he minded. What he did mind was the guy who had a very familiar look on his face, but he doesn't really remember the look from where. But it definately screamed danger. He wonders if stabbing him through the heart would cause to much trouble. That didn't matter much any more since the guy was now walking toward him.

Holy shit the guy was walking toward him, and, "Damn he's hot. Almost as hot as Kol." Shit did he say something out loud? The guy is actually smiling now, and oh man it looks like the rare real smiles Kol used to give him, and dammit I'm crying now aren't I? He looks worried, and, "Uh, Mate? Love? You okay?" He was awkward too, how hilarious is that, oh and he sound British, now to make an even bigger mess of myself.

"I'm sorry Kol, please don't die." Now I'm balling my eyes out.

"Kaleb are you serious? you made him cry, how is that possible?!" Oh look a new girl, hey she's really pretty. Kol would have definately gone out with her, if not for her lookd, then for her personality.

"He's reliving traumatic experiences and drowning himself in dispair, oh and Davina?" Kaleb, Kaleb's a pretty name, almost as pretty as Kol. Kol should be here, I shouldn't have hurt him, oh man I'm so sorry Kol.

"Yeah?" Pretty girl Davina said.

"Haven't I told you to call me by my real name now?" His real name? Yeah the name Kaleb doesn't suit him.

"Fine Kol, now tell me what you really did to make the dude cry, actually I'm surprised you haven't shut him up..."

I must have done something wrong again, Davina is looking at me funny, oh did I stop crying? I probably stopped crying, but I just have to, "Kol? Are you really Kol? The Kol I know." Actually I take it back, the smug look on his face makes me want to slap him, but also hug him, this must be Kol. But I'm drunk, so I probably don't even know what I'm seeing, I'm pathetic.

"Hey little Gillbert, mind if I take something from you?" It really is Kol, and what does he mean take something from me?-!

"Mmf!" I struggled against Kol as he pinned me. I could have easily taken him down if I wasn't drunk.

"Oh Jeremy, I know you always liked it when I pinned you down didn't you?" What is the girl doing, isn't she dating Kol?! I turned to her, but she didn't even look ashamed, instead she was breathing heavily? "Oh damn that is hot. Hey Kol if you ravish him, I am totally filming it."

"Oh please do, I want to remind Jeremy of everything he's done while he wakes up for a hangover."

I didn't put up much of a struggle, as they dragged me to their place I think. I'll regret this tommorow.

\---------------

"Oh man, what the fuck?" My head was pounding, how much did I drink?

"We really should have sex again Jeremy, because damn you are are flexible."

I won't admit to that fact that I may have proceeded to produce a strangled scream, and try to get up, only to fall down on my ass because holy fuck do my hips hurt. "Davina! get in here! Jeremy need to empty his stomach in a waste chute!"

"Fine!" Then in came an extremely pretty girl with dark brown hair, and doe shaped eyes."By the way Jeremy the way your back curves is absolutely delicious, so expect me to film you again when you and Kol have sex." Once again I may or may not have made a strangled noise in the back of my throught, and then it hit me, "Kol?!"

"Oh yeah, Hey little Gilbert guess who's back!!"

Whatever I did while I was drunk, I don't entirely regret it. Except for maybe the sex, fucking dammit my waist down is killing me.


End file.
